A Sticky Situation
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: A hot day leads to a release of frustration for Meredith and Derek in the elevator, but now they are punished by the chief for two semesters, and sent back in time to a period of high school.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Sticky Situation

Summary: A hot day leads to a release of frustration for Meredith and Derek in the elevator, but now they are punished by the chief for two semesters.

Disclaimer: I don't not on Grey's Anatomy, its characters or anything.

Authors Note: I know I should not be starting another story but this one has been stuck in my head for months.

Caught

It was a steamy August day in Seattle. The extra heat was evident in the patients and the doctors. The ER was in over flow mode with cases of heat exhaustion and other heat related illnesses. The doctors were on there last nerve, from the complaining of the patients and the nonexistent air conditioning. The surgical nurses had been keeping track of how long the air was down and were up to five hours and ten minutes. The chief currently had people looking at the air conditioning unit.

One such irritated doctor was Seattle Grace's Chief of Surgery, Dr. Richard Webber. That day nothing had gone right the interns were complaining to the residents, who were complaining to the attendings, and they were being extra whiny to him about hair problems and crabby patients. Richard also got an earful from his wife on the phone and from the air conditioning repairmen. Not to mention the patients' families that kept getting deferred to him.

In the hospital only two people were enjoying or not noticing the extra heat.

Meredith was sitting in the surgical gallery, looking down on an emergency craniotomy that Derek was performing. Sweat dripped down Derek's face as he worked. His brows would occasionally knit together in frustration. The scrub shirt stuck to his body underneath his surgical gown. A smile remained on his face even as everyone in the room was extra grumpy. Interns frowned upon their residents when they said they would be in the OR. With the air conditioning down the OR's were like saunas and you couldn't open the windows because it was a sterile environment.

Not so innocent glances were spread between Meredith and Derek. If it was even possible he felt his body temperature raise when Meredith would give him their look signally he was going to get laid after the surgery.

The surgery was to long for all of its occupants, even for the patient who coded three times. Even Derek was itching to get out of the OR after the surgery, and the operating room was usually his solace.

Meredith waited in the scrub room for Derek after the surgery. He showed the signs of a long, hot surgery, but it was masked by the desire for Meredith in his eyes. The pupils had dilated and Meredith knew they would be disappearing for a while.

No words were exchanged between the two as Meredith's back hit the scrub room wall. They both were very much aware of what the other wanted in that exact moment.

They kissed with such passion, it would have been rated R in a movie. Derek whispered in Meredith's ear that they should go somewhere more private.

Derek grinned like a fool as he pulled Meredith down the hallway. People jumped out of the way as he came. After trying to open the first on call room on the floor, and were unsuccessful, Derek decided to head to his office with Meredith. People stared at them in envy for finding a way to get rid of the frustration and use the heat to an advantage.

Unknown to Meredith or Derek, the chief had recently made improvements to the elevators. They rushed onto the elevator just as nurse "Rose the Nose," who at one point had a date with Derek, walked off. She had gotten her nickname for knowing every detail of Meredith and Derek's relationship since that point. For some reason she was still waiting on the sideline to swoop Derek up, if things ever went sour.

Between two floors Meredith pushed the emergency stop button.

"I want you now." She shoved Derek against the cold steel of the elevator door. It felt like a relief to Derek's hot body. Before he could object or say anything Meredith's mouth was on his and her body pressed inch for inch against his.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

In the hospital security room, two security guards were alerted of the stopping of elevator 3 and turned all their attention to the new security camera film.

"Chief we have an um…situation. Can you please get down here, right away?" The security guards continued to watch the live footage of Meredith and Derek getting it on in the elevator.

Five minutes later the Richard comes into the room sweaty from running down three flights of stairs. Before even getting into the room he heard the chatter of the security guards. _"He is one lucky man." "My God she is flexible."_

Richard rushed through the room wondering what was happening. "Where is the situation?" He asked between heavy breathes.

"Take a look on camera three, it is one of the new ones you just had installed. It captures great quality film." The security guard smirked at Richard. His face went from one of panic to one of disgust.

"Get me that footage sent on tape to my office now, and don't share it with anyone else. I will deal with them myself." Richard exited the room and headed to his office to think of the perfect punishment.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The mail was placed in Richard's desk in a neat little pile by his secretary. He had finally got some time away from dealing with everything else and was going to look through it. On top was a letter from a local high school. He thought it was probably going to be a tour for a biology class or a request for the hospital to sponsor some event, but he was more than shocked when he read the letter. The note was placed aside on the desk as Richard went through the rest of the mail with a plan formulating in his head.

"Can you page Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepherd to my office immediately?" His voice was at ease, he knew after this punishment Meredith and Derek would not be fooling around in his elevators again.

"At the same time, sir?" The chief clarified that that was indeed what he wanted.

Now all he had to do was wait for them to show up. They were going to be so unsuspecting.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Derek were not aware that the other was also being paged to the chief's office. They both had never guessed the reason they were headed there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked Derek as she saw him waiting in one of the cloth chairs outside the chief's office.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." They shared a secret smile and were then immediately escorted inside.

Derek nodded his head to acknowledge the chief and Meredith smiled at him.

"You wanted to see us." The chief told them to take a seat. He stared at them for several minutes, making sure they had no clue why they were there. For once the hospital gossip wagon had not got this piece of information.

"I guess you want to know why you are here." They nodded their heads and just stared at him confused. "Maybe you would like to watch this video first." The chief slipped the video into the player that had been given to him from the security guard. It started off showing Rose getting off the elevator and Meredith and Derek entering very rushed. Meredith blushed immediately and knew they had been caught.

"Okay, I think we have seen enough." The chief stopped the video quickly.

"Now is that what you believe an elevators sole purpose is. To provide you a secret sex room." Meredith and Derek both looked down ashamed and embarrassed. "Now that is what I thought. This is not acceptable in this hospital. You are both luck I am not suspending you, instead I have found a much worse punishment." The chief flashed them a mischievous smile. "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Yes," Meredith squeaked out without looking up from her feet.

"I got a letter in the mail today. Perfect timing actually. One of the local high schools Seattle Prep is looking for two health teachers, one male and one female. It seems that there other teachers quit without giving any notice and with the school year starting on Monday they don't have teachers and cannot find them. So they are looking for the next best thing two doctors to teach the class. I signed you to up, since you seem to know a lot about sex already. You start Monday." Meredith and Derek looked shocked and angered at their punishment.

"You cannot do that to me sir, I am the head of the Neurological Department."

"I have interns to keep track of."

"As the chief, I can and I will. Now Derek when you are off the department runs, and Meredith your interns will have a substitute resident when you are in high school. You will come in a couple days after school and on the weekends. You may also have to pull a couple over night shifts. This is not optional, it is mandatory unless you want to have a permanent mark on your file and a three month suspension." The chief was satisfied that he was able to take out his frustration out on someone. If it hadn't been so hot, or he hadn't had such a day of complaints from everyone they might have only gotten a warning, but now what is done is done.


	2. Back in High School

Title: A Sticky Situation

Summary: A hot day leads to a release of frustration for Meredith and Derek in the elevator, but now they are punished by the chief for two semesters.

Disclaimer: I don't not on Grey's Anatomy, its characters or anything.

Authors Note: This chapter isn't the most exciting one, but it is a filler to get it to the next part of the story.

Back in School

Meredith and Derek spent their final days before the school year started for the winter in the hospital. They avoided the chief at all costs, for fear he would punish them worse. Derek had spent the majority of Sunday assigning duties to the other neuro attendings and catching up on his long over due paper work. Meredith had been keeping herself busy keeping track of her interns and making schedules for the upcoming week.

Before either of them were ready Monday morning came around. For all the high school students the morning was way too early and depressing for them, they no longer had long days to sleep in and party at night. But on the other side of town Meredith and Derek were happy to be getting up with the sun for a change. They tried to act like it was any other morning, but the sympathetic looks Izzie kept directing at them ruined it.

"I am glad I am not going back to high school." Izzie said as she eat her yoghurt. "I was the out cast." She grabbed a coffee cup to go and was out the door. Being a resident she was able to schedule herself a late morning a couple times a month, and she could not resist being there on Meredith and Derek's first day of high school.

Derek smiled to himself. "I am certainly a lot hotter than I was back in high school. I got the hair thing down." Meredith was tempted to run her hands threw his hair and mess it up, but decided against it.

"I don't have the whole pink hair thing anymore. I wish I did it really pissed my mom off."

"Ya know I cannot picture you with pink hair." Derek scrunched his face up trying to picture what on earth she would look like.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Seattle Preparatory School was a big brick building in the richer part of town. It had recently gone through a huge addition and renewal of the entire structure. On the outside the building looked friendly and exciting, but the kids in the parking lot were any thing but happy. They did not stop to talk to their friends instead they just walked into the building and leaned against the walls waiting for the bell to single first period. The school had changed to block scheduling for the new school year, so the students would only have four class periods, lunch, and study hall. They would no longer have a homeroom, but instead go right to their first period class.

The loud bell made a shrill sound in the hallway. It was the warning bell signally that school would be starting shortly. There was a mad rush of students going in all different directions to their first period class. Freshman would go down one hallway and then realize they were wrong and try another one looking for the correct class.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

In room 104 nestled in the center of the building sat Meredith and Derek waiting for their first period class to walk through the classroom doors. A minute before the late bell, all of the students, looking as if they just crawled out of bed, walked into the classroom. Meredith gave the class a warm smile and instructed them to listen to the announcements and stand for the flag solute.

"You're not Mrs. Fenster or Mr. Giles." The students who were not aware of the change in the teachers looked up to the front of the classroom.

"Well I guess I don't have to be here then." One student started walking to the door to leave the classroom.

"Freeze," all eyes in the classroom were focused on Derek. It was the first thing he had said all period. The student walked another step challenging Derek's authority. "I wouldn't do that if I was you or this is going to be a semester from hell for you. What is your name?"

"Darren Quarterman," The student said with all the confidence in the world.

"Great now sit down with the rest of the class so we can get started."

The class remained silent and stared up front waiting for one of the two teachers to say anything. Meredith noticed their staring and turned to write on the board.

"Ok my name is Dr. Grey, as of right now I am going to expect more from you guys then I do of my interns at the hospital."

"Are you a real doctor with a medical degree or just a Phd?" One student called out. Derek bit back from yelling at the student.

"We are both real doctors from Seattle Grace Hospital. I am currently a first year resident and Dr. Shepherd is the head of the neuro department." Most of the students looked stunned and Meredith could hear a few whispers of them saying we have smart teachers.

"Why don't we start off with an introduction period. If you want to ask us a question, then we get to ask you a question." The students seemed to think this was a good idea. "Who ever wants to ask the first question can?"

A girl with shoulder length brown hair raised her hand. "Why are you teaching this class?"

Meredith momentarily frowned and then came up with an answer. "Well the chief of surgery thought we would be a valuable addition to this class."

"And you just agreed?" The same girl asked.

"We were kind of forced to agree." Derek said. "Now for your question. What is your name and what grade are you in?"

"I am Norah and I am a senior. We are all seniors actually." The question and answer period went on with the class asking questions of what exactly they did in the hospital and some about their personal lives.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Derek stared at each other after all the questions had dried up. Neither one of them had planned what they were going to do with the class today or any other day.

"Why don't we start out by putting you guys in your assigned seats?" Meredith offered as the class continued to stare at them. "Then we can discuss what you will need for this class and finally a survey to help us get to know you better." The class groaned at them but stood up at the walls of the classroom. "Now I came up with a seating chart by putting you in alphabetical order by middle name. I figured from when I was in high school that teachers are still doing it in alphabetical order by last name and I wanted to be different."

She arranged them in their seats and Derek's favorite student Darren ended up sitting in the front row.

"Okay well I will give Dr. Grey a break and talk about the course rules and requirements. Now I was informed that you need to pass this class in order to graduate, so you better do the assignments. I would like all of you to go home and buy a one-inch binder for this class and this class only. You will get a ton of handouts and you will have to take notes. Okay the next order of business is something we would like to call the question box. It will be located in the back of the room. Each class will have their own box. The question box is where you will put questions that you are embarrassed or don't want the entire class or me to know that it is your question. We will read and answer the questions on Friday and discuss them as a class. Let's move on to the rules and consequences sheet. You all know how to read so I am just going to pick out a few that are important and since you are probably tired of me talking we are going to read in a system called phone tag. The first person to read will be Darren, number two for us."

"Topics discussed in this class will remain open. We are not going to judge or bring attention to another student. There now what do I do." Darren smirked up to Derek.

"Call on another student to read."

"Katie, your turn," She smiled at him and politely asked which number to read. The class went over the five main consequences and were told to have their parents sign the sheets and return them by Friday.

"Okay to wrap up our first class we are going to give you a questionnaire sheet. I want you to be completely honest with us and you don't have to put your name on it. It is going to help us understand how much you know about sex. When you are done just put it in the basket on the side shelf." Meredith passed the packets back the rows of the students.

Meredith and Derek just sat at their desks in the front of the classroom and had a quite conversation.

"I could have been in surgery right now." Derek said looking up at the clock. "There is no better way to kick off a Monday morning than surgery as the sun rises." Meredith just nodded her head and smiled.

"I would probably be yelling at my incapable interns or in the OR right now."

"But we are here for the next ten months of our lives." Meredith just nodded her head again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The rest of their day they continued with the same schedule they had developed first period. They had decided to bring the questionnaires with them that night at the hospital to look over and make lesson plans tomorrow based on there findings. They didn't know it yet, but they had a long road ahead of them.


End file.
